1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and an ink jetting method thereof, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which determines a time of jetting an ink and an ink jetting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms a print image on a print medium on the basis of print data. The image forming apparatus forms the print image by exposing a photosensitive member or jetting ink to the print medium.
The image forming apparatus includes a plurality of head chips and nozzles provided in the head chips to jet ink according to the print data, thereby forming the print image on the print medium.
However, the head chips in the image forming apparatus are different in a jetting speed according to variations in a manufacturing process and in a jetting gap with the print medium. Accordingly, a quality of the print image may be deteriorated.
To improve the foregoing disadvantage, in a conventional image forming apparatus, the summation of a resistance of a heater in the head chips and a resistance of a field effect transistor (FET) is used to compensate for a variation of a wire resistance only. However, there is a limitation in reducing variations of images printed on a print medium by controlling jetting times of the head chips according to the wire resistance.